


Sentiment

by himynameisv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sherlock and a baby, pfff what sentiment, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himynameisv/pseuds/himynameisv
Summary: Sherlock contemplates the usefulness of babies and sentiment while babysitting. 'Cause why not. Short one-shot.Originally published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Kudos: 19





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda tired of posting here rn, but I wanna get everything transferred today, so here's another fic.

_"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side."_

Or so it seemed.

Because Sherlock had become sentimental one too many times.

Potentially caring for a baby had most definitely not been on his mind when he had welcomed John Watson into his flat all those years ago (and he was one who accounted for all the possibilities. Perhaps the possibility of John getting married had not been plausible back then; or rather, not acceptable). And oh, the inconveniences with babysitting!

Babies were, for lack of a better word, whiny, and cried until you gave them what they wanted (expert manipulators, if you asked him). They crawled and stumbled and you had to watch them every second lest they somehow die. They drooled and had to be fed and their diapers needed changing and they were just. So. Dependent.

Sherlock didn't know if he could be that person for her (or anyone, for that matter).

It was a job glorified by semi-lazy teenagers looking to get some easy money, and now he was stuck doing it as John and Mary were passed out on the couch from exhaustion. Sherlock vaguely wondered why they wanted to have a child in the first place, if having a child was worth all of the troubles.

At least he wasn't prone to boredom with little Rosie, but still.

"If you want to keep the rattle, do not throw the rattle."

She had surprisingly good aim.

As it was, his walls were slowly being broken down once more by this new addition to his life.

John drew his strength from her. Sometimes, during a case, he'd take out a picture of him and her and simply look at it. He'd go and find her as soon as he got home, whether she be sleeping or playing or crying or laughing. After close calls, John phoned Mary (or whoever had gotten the job of babysitter for the day) just to hear her babble.

And if John could do so much for one seemingly insignificant human being, then so could Sherlock.

Sentiment may not have been a weakness after all.


End file.
